La Grande Explication
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. Un des chevaliers d'Athéna a de grosses lacunes dans son éducation et son frère doit l'aider.


Disclaimer : le manga appartient à Masami Kurumada, pas à moi.

_La Grande Explication_

Shun fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un énorme éternuement. Il aurait pu rester couché mais une vague intuition le poussa à se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il trouva Ikki assis devant la télé éteinte.

\- Ça va, grand frère ? s'enquit-il à tout hasard.

\- Oui, ça va. Va te recoucher.

\- T'es sûr ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je regarde la télé. Va te recoucher, j'ai dit.

\- On peut la regarder ensemble.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Ikki, Shun attrapa la télécommande et alluma. Les images d'un film porno apparurent à l'écran. Shun resta stupéfait. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Vivement, son frère lui prit la télécommande des mains et éteignit.

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'écria-t-il.

Shun ouvrit des yeux ronds. Que son frère regarde un porno, cela le choquait un peu mais il pouvait le comprendre. Tout le monde faisait ce genre de bêtises tôt ou tard, après tout, et ça ne regardait que lui. Mais qu'il le nie alors qu'il venait de voir clairement que c'était un film pour adultes, c'était pas normal.

\- C'est pas ce que je crois ? s'enquit-il sèchement.

\- Non !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ?

\- Je veux juste apprendre comment on fait !

Shun attrapa à nouveau la télécommande et alluma. Son frère la reprit et éteignit mais le jeune frère eut le temps d'apercevoir au moins cinq ou six personnes à l'écran, dans des positions plus qu'improbables.

\- Tu veux apprendre à faire ça ?! s'écria-t-il, catastrophé.

\- Non, je veux juste apprendre les bases.

\- Les bases de quoi ?

\- Je veux savoir comment on fait les bébés !

Shun le dévisagea un moment, une expression stupéfaite sur son visage d'ange, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais pas…

\- On m'a jamais donné la Grande Explication, non, avoua Ikki. Quand j'étais sur l'île de la Reine Morte, mon maître ne m'a jamais rien dit, ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Et maintenant, j'ai un peu honte de demander comment ça marche.

Ikki n'ajouta pas que son ignorance s'était avérée un fardeau supplémentaire pendant toutes ces années. En effet, du jour au lendemain, son corps s'était mis à faire des choses étranges quand il ne s'y attendait pas. A chaque fois que cela s'était produit, il avait ressenti de la honte. Il s'était demandé si c'était normal, si tout le monde était comme lui ou s'il avait une sorte de maladie mystérieuse. En outre, il n'avait jamais osé embrasser Esméralda, son amour d'enfance, parce qu'il avait eu très peur de la mettre enceinte et, étant aussi ignorante que lui, elle n'avait pas pu le rassurer. Il se sentait encore sale quand il y pensait.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile, soupira Shun.

\- Non. N'en parle à personne !

\- D'accord.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment on fait ?

Shun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Lui, donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle ? D'accord, il connaissait la théorie mais il n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer. En outre, lui aussi se sentait gêné.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de le faire…

\- S'il te plait !

Ikki se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait à son petit frère de lui expliquer quelque chose. En tant qu'aîné, il avait l'habitude de toujours tout faire le premier et il en tirait une grande fierté. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le fait de demander de l'aide à son frère qu'il avait connu bébé. Mais en même temps, sa propre ignorance le désespérait : il voulait que cela finisse.

\- D'accord, concéda Shun. Mais d'abord, on va aller se coucher. On en parlera demain.

Les deux frères se levèrent et allèrent se mettre au lit. Ikki se sentait soulagé. Son petit frère connaissait maintenant son secret le plus embarrassant, et il avait plutôt bien réagi, ce qui représentait un grand soulagement. Shun, quant à lui se sentait perplexe. Comment allait-il formuler la Grande Explication ?

* * *

Shun n'était pas plus avancé le lendemain. Il pensa vaguement à demander de l'aide mais il renonça très vite. Après tout, il avait promis à Ikki de ne répéter son secret à personne, et il n'aurait pas su vers qui se tourner de toute façon. Aucun des deux frères n'osa aborder le sujet de toute la matinée.

Ils avaient congé et Shun décida d'aller se promener en ville. En passant devant une librairie, il finit par avoir une idée. Il entra et se mit à chercher parmi les rayonnages.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Le jeune chevalier se tourna et se trouva face à une vendeuse d'une quarantaine d'années au visage avenant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

\- Oui. Mon frère a commencé à poser des questions et… j'ai un peu de mal à lui répondre. J'aimerais un livre qui explique comment on fait les bébés, ce qui se passe à la puberté, tout ça.

\- Oh, c'est tellement gentil de vous occuper de votre petit frère !

Shun pensa très fort qu'il s'agissait de son frère aîné, qu'il n'était plus un bébé depuis longtemps, qu'il avait 16 ans, qu'il en faisait 25, qu'il avait déjà tué plusieurs personnes et qu'il aurait sûrement été vert en entendant cette vendeuse. Il ne dit rien et suivit la vendeuse qui lui proposa quelques titres. Il les feuilleta et finit par en choisir un : complet, clair, précis et ni culpabilisant, ni infantilisant. Il pourrait toujours commencer par ça.

Tant qu'il y était, il acheta aussi deux de ces livres qu'on lit dans les trains et les aéroports. Ça pouvait toujours servir. Il remercia la vendeuse et partit en essayant d'imaginer la tête d'Ikki s'il apprenait que cette dame le prenait pour un pré-ado.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ikki repensait lui aussi à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la nuit précédente. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin mis quelqu'un au courant mais en même temps, il ressentait une sorte de malaise étrange. Parce qu'il avait encore souillé l'innocence du petit Shun ? Peut-être mais en même temps, il avait tort de penser ça : son frère avait déjà affronté bien pire qu'un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Parce qu'en tant qu'aîné, il ne supportait pas de devoir apprendre quelque chose de lui ? Peut-être aussi mais il allait bien falloir qu'il mette son orgueil de côté. Parce que tôt ou tard…

Le chevalier du Phoenix essaya de s'imaginer dans une position intime avec une femme quelconque, et il comprit soudain ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait déjà été amoureux et cela s'était mal terminé. Quelque part, avant même d'avoir une libido, il avait pressenti que ce serait avec sa chère Esméralda qu'il aurait envie de connaître sa première fois. Il l'avait perdue pour toujours et même si cette blessure au cœur commençait à cicatriser, il se sentait coupable d'envisager, même de très loin, d'avoir un jour des rapports physiques avec une autre qu'elle. D'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression de la tromper.

Soudain, il eut envie de partir très loin, de crier, de frapper quelque chose ou de se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

Quand Shun rentra, il trouva son frère qui fourrait le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait dans son sac de voyage. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et Ikki lui fit signe.

\- Tu sais où est mon autre tee-shirt ?

\- Sous le lit, répondit le cadet. Tu pars ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'isoler un moment, tu comprends ?

\- Ah ? Tu reviens quand ?

\- Quand je serai prêt.

Il récupéra le tee-shirt sous le lit et fit mine de l'examiner avec les gestes qu'ont toutes les personnes bordéliques quand elles se demandent si un vêtement est assez propre pour être porté. En fait, il faisait tout pour que Shun ne voie pas son visage, qu'il ne devine pas ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu sais, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerais que t'oublies notre conversation de la nuit dernière. C'est pas à toi de faire mon éducation. Je me débrouillerai. Je finis toujours par trouver.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. Et puis, il y a des trucs plus importants.

Shun se rappela un incident qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt. Seiya avait mis la radio et le présentateur avait balancé une blague sexuelle stupide. Tout le monde avait commenté la blague sauf Ikki, qui avait assisté à la conversation avec une expression d'incompréhension totale. Shun comprenait maintenant pourquoi et il pensait que ce genre de situation se reproduirait tôt ou tard si Ikki décidait de rester dans l'ignorance. Ça pourrait même mal tourner. Comment le lui faire comprendre avec tact ?

\- Tu emportes de quoi lire ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Je sais pas. J'achèterai peut-être quelque chose à la gare.

-Je viens de passer à la librairie. Tu peux en prendre un, si tu veux.

Sur ce, il posa ses trois livres bien en évidence sur le lit et quitta la pièce. Ikki posa son sac, lut les titres et son visage s'éclaira. Il alla rattraper Shun et le serra farouchement dans ses bras.

\- Merci, petit frère…

_La fin…_


End file.
